<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales from Earth 69: Supergirl by silkyjasminewalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989575">Tales from Earth 69: Supergirl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkyjasminewalker/pseuds/silkyjasminewalker'>silkyjasminewalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kara Danvers, Bottom Samantha "Sam" Arias, F/F, Futa, Girl Penis, Lesbian, Lesbian Anal, Stockings, Submissive, Top Alex Danvers, Top Lena Luthor, sub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkyjasminewalker/pseuds/silkyjasminewalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena &amp; Alex inherit cocks and fuck pets Kara &amp; Sam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tales from Earth 69: Supergirl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts">MTL17</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note 1: This is dedicated to MTL17 who requested the fantasy.</p><p>Note 2: This is a sexual parody of Supergirl… more the television show than any comic. </p><p> </p><p>PROLOGUE:<br/>
This story takes place after the multidimensional crisis that combined all the various superhero worlds into the same earth. (Very few humans know of this cataclysmic event, since all the superheroes and their closest associates are keeping it very much under wraps, hoping that what you don’t know won’t harm you. They may be right.)</p><p>During this future time, the spectrum of romantic and sexual relationships between people has become quite different from that of today, since on this progressive earth, the restrictive morés of today have been left far behind. Or in other words, all the ‘Thou Shalt Nots’ of today have been replaced by only a single prohibition stating, ‘Thou Shalt Do No Harm’, where all forms of sexual repression are seen as harmful, and all non-injurious consensual sexual practices, including most forms of BDSM play, are not. Thus in this enlightened world, all adults are encouraged to explore their true inner sexuality whatever that might be… and so for instance, same sex relationships abound.</p><p>Upon this consolidated Earth, the married couple Sam and Alex shared an intimate relationship, and Kara and Lena shared a particularly sexually charged relationship. </p><p>In this universe Sam could finally be her true sexual self, the natural ass submissive she loved being whenever Alex gaped her asshole, which was nightly, which gave her earth-shattering anally fueled orgasms each and every time. </p><p>In this universe Kara was also sexually submissive, the polar opposite of the role she felt required to portray as a superhero; loving to be anally destroyed daily... something Lena loved doing for her, receiving a major adrenaline rush every time she topped and gaped the cute, sweet girl dwelling behind her public superhero persona.</p><p>In the wake of this multidimensional crisis, almost nobody could remember their world being any different than the one it had changed into so abruptly, but thankfully for our protagonists, Martian Manhunter had taken the trouble to restore Supergirl and her sister’s memories.</p><p>When Alex received her memories back, she insisted J’ohn do the same for Sam...her now pregnant wife. Luckily, Alex retained the eight-inch cock she’d possessed on her former Earth... a cock Sam couldn’t get enough of, in all three of her holes... most especially her asshole.</p><p>Although Alex loved Sam’s insatiable sexual appetite, she was struggling a bit with her constant obsession over her new wife only wanting to take it in the ass... the only place she would allow her to stick it in since discovering she was pregnant. Alex certainly loved fucking her wife in the asshole… loved gaping it wide… but she was worried their intimacy was fading due to her recurring manlike dominance over her.</p><p>That was what was on Alex’s mind when she went to meet Kara for lunch one day, although she knew she couldn’t possibly discuss this problem with her sister... or reveal she had an eight-inch cock… or tell her how much she got off on fucking Sam’s ass, unloading two or three loads each night deep into Sam’s backdoor… each time making Sam erupt as well. </p><p>…..</p><p>Kara wasn’t in her office, so Alex went along to Lena’s office, assuming she’d be there. The two, just like Sam and Alex, had been inseparable since the crisis. Alex was thrilled her sister too had come out as a lesbian and had finally found love in her life… the pressure of being a superhero having always hampered her from finding true love… and even from getting a good pounding.</p><p>What Alex wasn’t expecting in a million years was to walk in the office to see her sister on all fours, being roughly sodomized by Lena.</p><p>“Oh yes, please fuck my asshole Lena, gape my butthole wide with your huge cock!” Kara moaned, wearing a white blouse, a plaid skirt and ripped pantyhose, as she bounced back to meet the deep thrusts of the sexy Lena, who was dressed only in a black garter belt and stockings. Kara had discovered during the crisis she loved nothing better than getting ass fucked by Lena’s surprisingly very real big cock. No man had ever understood that behind her strong exterior and superhero persona, she was a natural submissive who loved to please… and once Lena had introduced her to the glorious pleasures of anal sex, Kara couldn’t get enough of Lena’s cock reaming her asshole.</p><p>“Kara!” Alex gasped, even as her cock throbbed at witnessing her sister being ass fucked just the way she herself preferred fucking an ass... hard and deep. Being a Kryptonian like Kara, Sam’s ass always returned to virgin-like tightness within a few minutes after an orgasm-filled ass reaming, and she realized during this surreal moment that her sister’s ass likely would do so as well.</p><p>Kara’s eyes went wide as she looked back to see her sister staring at her in shock. “Lena! Stop! It’s my sister!” she cried out.</p><p>“No way I’m stopping for you or your sister, slut,” Lena refused, slapping Supergirl’s ass, while she too looked over to the superhero’s cute sister... in her case giving the look of a predator. Alex’s nature seemed more top than bottom, but Lena figured given the right opportunity, she could have her too bent over and taking her cock... she echoed Alex’s thought about Sam by wondering if it was just Kara’s Kryptonian body and ass that always returned so quickly to virgin tightness, or if it happened with humans as well. </p><p>Kara, humiliated to be caught performing such a taboo naughty act, wanted Lena to stop; yet her submissive nature, plus the pleasure she was receiving from the cock buried deep inside her asshole, and the anal orgasm that had been accelerating at an expedited rate consumed her, so she didn’t resist as Lena continued reaming her, but she simply moaned, “I’m sorry, Alex.”</p><p>“Would you like a good ass fucking too?” Lena offered arrogantly, looking directly at Alex with a look telling her she’d find it fun to bang both sisters.</p><p>“No, I need to go,” Alex said, knowing she needed to leave right now, as her cock was inexplicably hard at what she was witnessing, and in contrast to Lena’s abrasive attitude, her naked body was amazing. So if anyone should be fucking someone, it should be Alex putting that bitch in her place.</p><p>“Your loss,” Lena shrugged, as she really began drilling Supergirl’s ass and added, Alex still within earshot, “Tell me how much you love being my ass slut, Superslut.”</p><p>“Oh Lena, I love being your anal-taking bimbo ass slut,” Kara moaned, her orgasm growing even faster as she really took the cock into her butthole... for some inexplicable reason, the humiliation of her sister catching her in the act, adding to the euphoria inside her.</p><p>“Come from getting your asshole reamed,” Lena ordered, knowing Supergirl got off the hardest when ordered to come, and from being talked nasty to.</p><p>“Oh yes, ream my asshole, shoot your load up my butthole with that big fat fucking cock,” Supergirl moaned, having no shame at all when a cock was buried in her backdoor, especially when her orgasm was imminent.</p><p>“I bet your sister is as much an ass slut as you are,” Lena said, not having a clue if that was remotely true, since in truth Alex was commonly quite reserved and boring, but she liked the nasty idea of ass banging two sister sluts.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so,” Kara denied as her orgasm erupted through her.</p><p>“Shit, you love the idea of my ass drilling your sister,” Lena accused.</p><p>“No,” Kara argued weakly, even though her orgasm launching itself the moment the idea was mentioned made her appear approving of it, and even though her orgasm had already been on the brink when the idea was spoken. After all, she received intense pleasure from being fucked in the ass, pleasure easily a hundred times more intense than the rare times Lena instead drilled her pussy. Lena had warned her she intended to knock up the super slut some day and oddly, Kara kind of liked the idea. She really loved how happy her sister was to have a baby on the way, and how since her pregnancy, Sam always appeared radiant. </p><p>“Oh, I bet you’d love to see me ass fuck your sister,” Lena said, her own orgasm close, as she envisioned swapping her dick back and forth between the two sisters.</p><p>“Oh, God,” Kara moaned, her orgasm coursing through her like wildfire, just like every anal orgasm did. Truth was, it was the only way she really came. Before banging Lena, or rather vise versa, she’d never had an orgasm from any sort of sex... but immediately following her first deep anal pounding, the invisible barrier between her and orgasmic pleasure was shattered, and she’d been enjoying at least daily orgasms ever since... all thanks to deep, hard, ass fuckings from Lena’s big, fat cock... which being attached to Lena’s otherwise perfectly feminine body, was exhilarating.</p><p>“Fuck,” Lena grunted, as she deposited her second load of the day into Kara’s asshole.</p><p>“Yesssss, fill me with cum,” Kara moaned, loving her anal erogenous zone being filled with hot seed.</p><p>“You’re such a total anal cum slut,” Lena said, loving how, even over the course of years, her brother Lex could never come up with a way to break Supergirl or even to come out on top of whatever their current battle was, and yet Lena could bring her to heel with just a snap of her fingers... which she did now.</p><p>Supergirl had been trained that a single snap of Lena’s fingers was a signal for her to get on her knees and suck her cock, and two snaps meant to bend over and offer up her asshole for pillaging.</p><p>Kara quickly hopped off the desk, dropped before Lena’s glistening cock, and not at all fazed by ass to mouth, took the nine-inch cock eagerly in her mouth, easily deep throating the entire cock... still with cum oozing out of her well-gaped ass.</p><p>“I wonder if your sister can devour all nine of my inches as well,” Lena mused, since she was very, very intrigued by the possibility of turning Kara’s boring sister into a nymphomaniac, cock-sucking, anal-taking submissive.</p><p>“Shit, how am I ever going to explain this to her?” Kara also mused but with far more angst, as her orgasm faded away and reality came flooding back... her upright sister had just witnessed her being sodomized!</p><p>“The truth is always the best explanation,” Lena philosophised, which coming from her sounded odd.</p><p>“I guess,” Kara said, as she felt her anal exit cum portal shrinking back to its usual virginal tightness.</p><p>“You two are super close, and there’s no way you can hide from her that you’re my anal fuck slut.”</p><p>“You have such a winning way with words,” Kara said sarcastically, as she looked around for her bra and blouse.</p><p>“You love my nasty talk,” Lena said as she pulled her pantyhose up to tuck her cock away for the time being.</p><p>“I do love it in the heat of the moment,” Kara admitted, although during the times she was rational she couldn’t understand why it sent her so fucking wild when she wasn’t. She was prim and proper by nature… normally she was supposed to be strong and invulnerable to every conceivable threat except kryptonite… yet Lena’s cock had become her kryptonite. Not only did she crave having it, but her superpowers faded almost to nonexistence when it was made available to her.</p><p>Lena shrugged, “I’m not saying I need another Danvers slut, I’m just saying fucking her ass could be fun.”</p><p>“I need to go and meet with her right away,” Kara said, unable to find her bra, which was unusual with her Xray vision, but she put her blouse on anyway, although worried her dark, hard nipples might be seen through the white blouse.</p><p>“Let me know how it goes,” Lena said, in fact quite curious.</p><p>“I will,” Kara said, feeling completely stressed about what Alex had seen, and how she could ever look her in the eye ever again. She was unaware that just like Lena, Alex had been gifted a surprise cock during the crisis, and that Sam was actually carrying her child by blood... and Kara also hadn’t mentioned to her sister that Lena was the recipient of that gift.</p><p>“I know you will,” she agreed, knowing Kara couldn’t lie to her... she hadn’t been much good at it before the crisis,  but Kara was now a completely open book whenever Lena wielded her big cock.</p><p>Kara headed out and texted her sister: We need to talk.</p><p>Alex was standing outside the building, getting some fresh air and processing what she’d witnessed. She texted back: I’m just outside.</p><p>Kara gave a sigh of relief, and then also exhaled a huge rush of concern, as she wondered whether she’d be able to come up with anything useful to say to her sister. Her gigantic (but not compared to other recent ones) orgasm had completed its ‘Pulses of Pleasure’ journey through her (a neat slogan for a specialty amusement park), so she was now thinking straight, but she still hadn’t a clue about what to say.</p><p>Alex had similar concerns. She’d been shocked to see her sister bent over begging to be ass fucked like that… Kara had always apparently been her polar sexual opposite. While Alex was undoubtedly a top, Kara was obviously a bottom. Which could be very surprising, unless one was familiar with the typical psychology of bottoms.</p><p>Kara forced herself outside and sheepishly went over to her sister saying, “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey,” Alex said back, just as sheepishly. </p><p>“Can we go somewhere for lunch… and to talk?” Kara asked, still feeling ashamed of herself for Alex catching her being not only sexually dominated, but humiliated as well as for being unable to assert any control at all, even during that key moment when she’d been caught in the act. (She could hardly say Lena had been caught at doing anything, since all she saw the surprise witness as was an opportunity for her to spread her topping wings even wider.</p><p>Hoping to ease this tense and awkward situation with some humor, she joked, “Yeah, I imagine after all that exercise you’re famished.”</p><p>“Alex!” Kara gasped, but then laughed.</p><p>“Just saying,” she shrugged. “It looked like an excellent workout, especially for your glutes and abs.”</p><p>“Oh my God,” Kara said, shaking her head at her sister’s surprising quips, unsure whether to take them as support or sarcasm.</p><p>“I believe I heard you scream those very words,” Alex continued  her stand up comedy, enjoying the shocked look on her sister’s face, and thinking this might be a perfect occasion to have a real conversation with her sister about sex… something they’d never really done.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you?” Kara demanded, as they crossed the street to the restaurant. </p><p>“Not the same as what’s gotten into you,” Alex continued her unwelcome repartee.</p><p>“I’m not saying anything else to you ever again,” Kara snitted.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Alex said, “you just keep setting yourself up.”</p><p>“At least you’re still talking to me after what you saw,” Kara said, surprised and relieved. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I talk to you?” </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“You were having sex,” Alex said. “I too have sex.”</p><p>“Not like that,” Kara said, as they walked into the restaurant. </p><p>“Oh, you’d be surprised,” Alex hinted, as a hostess led them to a table.</p><p>Once seated, Kara asked, very curious, “What would I be surprised about?”</p><p>“I’m a lesbian,” Alex pointed out.</p><p>“I already know that,” Kara said. “And you know I’ve always been happy about it.”</p><p>Alex asked obliquely, “Do you come harder from anal than vaginal penetration?”</p><p>Kara gasped, “What?”</p><p>“Well, it was obvious Lena was pounding your backdoor,” Alex said. “I was just curious if you can come better that way.”</p><p>“Are we really having this conversation?” Kara asked, rather flummoxed, as the waitress arrived and took their orders.</p><p>“Why not?” Alex shrugged. “We’re both adults. We’re both sexual beings. And we both apparently like anal sex.”</p><p>“You… you like anal sex too?” Kara asked, this news yet another surprise. </p><p>“Yes, except I like being the one doing the anal topping,” Alex revealed. </p><p>“Oh,” Kara said, trying to process this surprising information.</p><p>“Sam is only able to come from taking it in the ass,” Alex revealed. “Is it the same for you?”</p><p>“Yeah, mostly,” Kara said, not feeling up to making eye contact with her sister.</p><p>“Sis,” Alex said, “there’s nothing for you to be ashamed of. In my experience, anal sex is the ultimate sexual phenomenon.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re a top,” Kara said.</p><p>“And yet I am. Does Lena have a real cock?” Alex asked, having noticed the absence of a strap-on’s strap during that brief period she’d witnessed her sister being sodomized. </p><p>“Yes, she does,” Kara said, looking up in surprise. “But how could you have known that?”</p><p>“I’m guessing she too received it during the crisis,” Alex said.</p><p>“Too?” Kara said, even though it was becoming obvious her sister had a penis.</p><p>“Yeah, I now have eight inches of living meat,” Alex said, proud of her large cock.</p><p>“Lena’s is nine,” Kara said, and then regretted sharing that.</p><p>“Figures, the overachiever.” </p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” </p><p>“Does your ass return to being incredibly tight shortly after your orgasm?” Alex asked, trying to learn whether that trait of Sam’s was a Kryptonian thing.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kara nodded “Every time Lena invades it is like the very first time.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Alex said. She then asked, “Are you always the bottom?”</p><p>“Bottom?” Kara didn’t know the term; surprising since she knew the term top.</p><p>“Are you always the one who takes the cock in her ass?” Alex rephrased bluntly, loving this opportunity to be so brazen with her sister.</p><p>“Alex!” Kara gasped again.</p><p>“What?” she shrugged. “I’ve wanted to talk to someone about my sex life and my wife’s obsession with anal sex, and now finally I can… with my sister and bestie.”</p><p>“I’m relieved you still see me that way, sis. So is Sam always the one who takes it in the ass?” Kara asked, figuring she may as well go along with it, and she too was feeling a bit liberated by the chance to be so blunt.</p><p>“Yeah, and she only wants it in the ass,” Alex said. “Which is cool, since there’s nothing hotter than the sight of her gaped asshole.”</p><p>“That’s what Lena says about mine.”</p><p>“It’s true,” Alex continued. “It’s just so fucking hot, and so is listening to Sam’s moans while I’m really reaming her ass.”</p><p>“I can’t believe we’re having this obscene conversation,” Kara said, shaking her head in disbelief.</p><p>“Hey, from what I saw, it looks like you really love it in your ass,” Alex said. “I’ve never heard you swear even once in your life before today.”</p><p>“I don’t know what gets into me,” Kara said. “Once Lena takes control and begins…. umm…”</p><p>“…fucking your ass,” Alex finished for her, knowing Kara was still struggling with letting go of her ironclad proper demeanor… especially in front of an only sister who’d been very close to her since puberty. </p><p>“Yes, it’s called fucking my ass,” Kara agreed, shaking her head, then adding, figuring why not, “Lena prefers to call it an asshole.”</p><p>“That’s certainly hotter,” Alex nodded. “And obviously you get turned on from obeying her and being called names.”</p><p>“I hate that you know that,” Kara said.</p><p>“I think my knowing makes you so much more real.”</p><p>“It does?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’ve always needed to be this hero, this prim and proper girl constantly in the public eye, but behind the scenes, you should be able to explore your sexuality and enjoy all the pleasures of the body, just like anyone else.”</p><p>“I guess so,” Kara said as the food arrived.</p><p>“I’m serious, Kara,” Alex said, wanting to be a good, supportive, sister, “Many people never get to explore their true sexuality, or what people consider deep taboos… and now you finally have the chance.”</p><p>“I guess,” Kara repeated.</p><p>“Kara, you like… you actually love… getting dicked up your asshole,” Alex said so casually it was surreal. “I love drilling my pregnant wife’s asshole until she comes like a bitch in heat. There’s nothing wrong with either one of us.”</p><p>“Oh, God,” a woman said from stage left.</p><p>Alex looked over to a prudish-looking woman, who was sitting with a guy while glaring back, and said, “Good afternoon, ma’am. Kindly permit me to say that you too could probably use a good ass fucking.”</p><p>“We are so out of here,” the woman said, standing up and stalking away.</p><p>Alex added, as the guy remained in place, stunned, “Try it, my friend; trust me, she’ll love your dick up her ass.”</p><p>“No way,” he said.</p><p>“The more vociferous the prude, the bigger the slut she becomes once she’s finally allowed out to play,” Alex quoted from somewhere as the guy got up to leave.</p><p>“So you’re calling me a prude?” Kara asked playfully.</p><p>“Not exactly. You’re a major prude,” Alex laughed, as they finally tucked into their meals. </p><p>Once their lunch was consumed, Alex requested, “One more question?”</p><p>“Go ahead,” Kara said, figuring she was pretty much an open book by now.</p><p>“Do you like Lena because she’s a girl with a cock, or would you like her just as well if she had a pussy?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she said. “When we first hooked up, I didn’t even know she had a cock, so I think I’d be okay with either.”</p><p>“I bet you’d be a great pussy muncher,” Alex teased. </p><p>“Most likely. I’m great at everything I do,” Kara smiled.</p><p>“I love you, sis,” Alex said.</p><p>“I love you too,” Kara said.</p><p>“But now I need to go home and stick it to my pregnant wife.”</p><p>“And I need to get back to work.”</p><p>“Is that what you call it?” Alex teased as the bill arrived.</p><p>“I actually do have to get some work done,” Kara said, before adding, “besides, this is the era of multitasking: I can be a great worker, a world class superhero and a first rate submissive ass slut, all at the same time.”</p><p>“Yes, you can,” Alex agreed, “you go, girl!” as they hugged each other.</p><p>…..</p><p>That night… both Alex and Kara had fun, albeit in separate locations.</p><p>Alex came home to find Sam waiting for her in bed, wearing nothing but a collar with a tag labeling her as the Property of Alex Danvers.</p><p>…</p><p>Kara arrived home in her Supergirl outfit, and as serendipitous as it may have been, it was by choice that Lena greeted the sweaty superhero (who’d just saved a bus full of people from imminent death) with a kiss, before slipping a collar around her pet’s neck reading, Property of Lena Luthor.</p><p>…</p><p>Alex smiled, “This gift that keeps on giving is even better than our wedding wows.”</p><p>…</p><p>Kara said jokingly, “I’m not sure whether this collar clashes with my outfit.”</p><p>…</p><p>Sam flipped herself onto all fours, which at eight months into it was more challenging than it had ever been, and said, “Now consummate your ownership by socking that big cock in my asshole.”</p><p>…</p><p>Lena shrugged, “Well, the outfit is mostly staying on, plus… this is a mind control collar.” </p><p>…</p><p>“I think we’ll start with getting my cock nice and hard, and then depositing my first load down that pretty cock sucking mouth of yours,” Alex said, getting undressed.</p><p>“These days I’m always hungry for you,” Sam said, as she intently watched her beautiful wife getting undressed. </p><p>“Well, you are cum guzzling for two,” Alex replied playfully, having been horny as hell ever since she’d walked in on her sister being sodomized.</p><p>…</p><p>“So you’re making me into your mindless bimbo? Kara asked, ninety-nine percent certain Lena’s claim about the collar was just roleplaying. But she was so completely smitten with Lena, and so obsessed with the pleasure only she seemed able to give her, she really didn’t give a hoot whether the collar would perform as advertised or not; with or without her consent on a given occasion, she loved nothing more than becoming a completely submissive, mindless, sex slave for this beautiful dominant woman. She (not dressed as Supergirl of course) had been fucked many times in Lena’s office, and also in the backs of taxis, a couple of public bathrooms, and in Lex Luthor’s kitchen. She’d also sucked her cock and swallowed her cum under the tables at five-star restaurants on numerous occasions, as well as in the back seat of a couple of ubers… just to name a few. Her cum walk last week in Boston had been both humiliating and exhilarating. She would literally do anything Lena ordered her to do, mind control collar or not.</p><p>“Exactly,” Lena said, loving the power she exerted over the most powerful woman in the world… no, in the universe. “Why are you still not on your knees?”</p><p>“Because you haven’t ordered your super bimbo onto her knees.”</p><p>“Some requirements are implied,” Lena said with a sigh.</p><p>“Not for a bimbo,” Supergirl said, “a good bimbo does exactly what her Mistress tells her to do, no more, no less,” stubbornly not dropping to her knees, but obeying the letter of the law.</p><p>“Get on your knees and fish out my cock, you dumb fucking slut,” Lena roared, loving to call her pretty blonde pet dirty names.</p><p>“Yes, Mistress,  thank you, Mistress,” Supergirl said delightedly, as she obediently dropped to her knees and eagerly extracted Lena’s amazing nine-inch cock into the open air. Yet she then did absolutely nothing further but froze in place, awaiting further instructions. </p><p>“Suck it, slut,” Lena said. “My first load will be your dinner.”</p><p>“Mmmmmmmm, I am famished, after saving all those people on the bus,” Supergirl said, as she opened wide and took the semi-hard cock into her mouth.</p><p>“I can’t believe you chose saving a bunch of nobodies over servicing this pedigree cock,” Lena said.</p><p>“I’m able to do both, so I chose to do both,” Supergirl said primly before returning to sucking Lena’s amazing cock.</p><p>…</p><p>“God, I love watching you suck my cock,” Alex moaned as she watched her wife bobbing back and forth.</p><p>Sam allowed the eight-inch fuck stick to slip out of her mouth and said, “And I love having this cock in my mouth, and in my pussy and my ass, twenty-four seven.”</p><p>“You’re insatiable,” Alex accused approvingly, as Sam resumed slobbering all over her cock better than any porn star could possibly do. Sam loved cock, and she demonstrated a lust that couldn’t be faked.</p><p>“For this cock, I am,” Sam said.</p><p>“I know,” Alex said, her balls already boiling from the amazing cock sucking mouth of her wife.</p><p>…</p><p>“Your first priority should always be me,” Lena clarified, in her roleplay mode. Of course she understood that in reality Supergirl had a duty to serve and protect pretty much everyone, although not in their bedrooms.</p><p>“Yes, Mistress,” Kara agreed from the depths of her own roleplay. “So stupid of me. Your dick is more important than any civilians’ lives.” (It turned out that her collar’s mind control properties were fictitious; not that it would have made any difference.)</p><p>“Exactly,” Lena said, as she ordered, “Tell me how much you love my cock.”</p><p>“I love it so much, Mistress,” Kara said, as she stroked the glorious cock, “I couldn’t live without this massive cock using my holes every day.”</p><p>“Because who owns you?”</p><p>“You do, Mistress,” Kara said. “I’m even wearing a tag saying so,” Kara said, lifting up the tiny tag attached to the collar.</p><p>“Good slut,” Lena approved, as she slid her cock back into her mouth, wondering what Lex would think if he knew she’d done something he could never do… break Supergirl. “Now pump your first load of the night out of me.”</p><p>“Mmmmmmm, yes Mistress,” Supergirl said, eagerly taking the entirety of the nine-inch cock into her mouth.</p><p>“Best cock sucker ever,” Lena praised, as she watched her very own sexy superhero bobbing on her dick.</p><p>…</p><p>“Best cock sucker ever,” Alex moaned, as she watched her pregnant wife hungrily sucking her eight-inch cock. </p><p>“Give me your load, baby,” Sam begged, desperate to feel the warm, creamy, yummy load fill her mouth and glide down her throat to warm her belly.</p><p>“Keep sucking, and you’ll be getting a big load, baby,” Alex promised, her balls boiling, and her orgasm definitely imminent.</p><p>“Mmmmmmm,” Sam moaned as she devoured the eight-inch cream-filled treat, very much like a Hostess cupcake, except she wasn’t chocolate.</p><p>…</p><p>“Oh yes, slut, don’t stop,” Lena moaned, her balls bubbling and about to erupt. </p><p>“Mmmmmmm,” Kara moaned, looking forward to another load in her mouth… Lena was able to reload six to ten times a day, and every one of those loads ended up in her mouth, or on her face or in her ass… only rarely did Lena fuck her pussy… and even rarer still did she cum in her pussy… since Kara only came from getting her shit-hole pillaged. </p><p>…</p><p>“Get ready for my load, baby,” Alex moaned, always warning her pretty wife, even though she knew she didn’t really need to… Sam was always prepared to swallow every drop.</p><p>…</p><p> “Take it all, Superslut,” Lena ordered as she exploded her load into the Girl of Steel’s velvet mouth.</p><p>…</p><p> “Oooooooooh,” Alex groaned, as she deposited a big load into Sam’s mouth while her entire body trembled, just like it did every time Sam extracted a massive load from her. </p><p>…</p><p> “Such a great cock sucker,” Lena approved, as the entire load was deposited inside of her own personal Superslut… a possession she sometimes still couldn’t believe she owned.</p><p>…</p><p>Sam and Kara, simultaneously, even though they were miles apart, each swallowed a delicious load from their respective partner and continued bobbing throughout the orgasm, retrieving every last drop.</p><p>…</p><p>Alex pulled out and said, “God, you really are amazing.”</p><p>Sam smiled as she wiggled her big ass, “I hope you’ll have another load for me soon.”</p><p>“Oh, you know I always do,” Alex said, as she pulled her wife’s ass cheeks apart and leaned down to do some ass eating.</p><p>“Mmmmmm, yes baby, eat my asshole and get it nice and ready for that big fucking dick of yours,” Sam moaned, loving getting her ass eaten, and loving to have finally found someone who understood her need for anal stimulation.</p><p>“I’m going to fuck this asshole so hard tonight,” Alex promised, </p><p>“Mmmmm,” Sam moaned again, as she felt her tight asshole bathed in salivic wetness.</p><p>…</p><p>“Fuck, I could just face fuck you all night,” Lena said, as she finally pulled out of Kara’s super-suction lips.</p><p>“And I can be face fucked all night without tiring or chafing,” Kara said but added, “although I do have other holes that don’t wish to be neglected.”</p><p>“You do, do you?” Lena said, as she pulled Kara up from the floor, spun her around, and bent her over the bed.</p><p>“I do,” Kara said, loving the rough way Lena treated her… it was so different from the constant adulation she received in the media and from the people she saved… the villains less so of course, especially the ones with fancy costumes. Truth was, she’d been really struggling with her endless mundane task of concealing her true self before the crisis, and the accidental discovery that Lena had a cock (she’d walked in on her fucking her secretary), and all that had followed (perhaps Kara will share that story one day). </p><p>“You want my dick slammed up your butthole, don’t you, you nasty fucking slut,” Lena said, not asked, as she knelt down to do the one thing she really enjoyed, eating an asshole… it was way more fun than a pussy… although she could never explain why.</p><p>“You know I love nothing more than having your nine inches tearing my butthole apart,” Kara said wickedly, loving the freedom just to say whatever the fuck she wanted with Lena… loving the chance not to be a role model, but rather a nasty, submissive fuck slut.</p><p>“Fuck, you must have the sexiest and sluttiest asshole in the entire world, my slut,” Lena said, as she admired the ever so inviting puckered hole that already looked like it had never ever been penetrated… when in truth, it had taken nine inches earlier today, and had been ass fisted many times.</p><p>“You love my virgin-looking hole, don’t you?” Kara asked, playfully wiggling her ass… knowing Lena was as obsessed by the ass itself as she was by drilling it. </p><p>“I do love seeing it this way before once again gaping and destroying it,” Lena said wickedly.</p><p>“Well then, destroy it again, Mistress,” Kara suggested, just as Lena’s tongue made contact.</p><p>“All in good time, you eager ass slut,” Lena said, for now wanting to really probe this tasty ass with her tongue.</p><p>“Ooooooooh,” Kara moaned, her ass easily her most responsive erogenous zone, both inside and out.</p><p>…</p><p>“I need that cock in my ass, baby,” Sam moaned after a few minutes of being lavished with a tongue bath.</p><p>“You’re so insatiable,” Alex said.</p><p>“My hormones have been all over the place since I got pregnant,” Sam defended.</p><p>“You were a horny ass slut before I knocked you up,” Alex teased, sliding two fingers inside her.</p><p>“True,” Sam moaned. “But I’m even hornier now. It seems like every month I need your cock more and more.”</p><p>“Well then, month number nine is going to be a fucking twenty-four seven ass fucking marathon until the day you pop our pup,” Alex said, always amazed at how tight this hole was to start with before showing how it could swallow whole anything she shoved into it.</p><p>“I’m game for that,” Sam said before adding, “although I’m not sure whether you could keep up.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll fuck the living shit out of you until the day the baby comes out,” Alex said. </p><p>“I wish that could be today,” Sam said, feeling bloated all the time, and tired most of the time. She also missed having that big cock pounding her pussy, but she had a perhaps irrational fear of that hurting the baby, and thus she’d only had two holes open for business during the past few months, and was looking forward to shutting down at least one more. </p><p>“Soon, Baby, soon,” Alex said, figuring that carrying a baby had to be exhausting. She added as she slid a third finger in, “But you do radiate baby glow.”</p><p>“Thanks to you, dear heart, that radiance comes from multiple orgasms,” Sam expounded her own theory, enjoying the three fingers currently spreading her asshole wide. </p><p>“That too,” Alex agreed as she gaped her lover’s backdoor… loving the ability to gape it so wide she could see a couple inches inside of it. She found nothing more tempting than a gaped hole begging to be plugged.</p><p>…</p><p>“Oh God, Mistress, no one eats my asshole like you do,” Kara moaned, loving the lengthy anal tongue bathing she was being the fortunate recipient of… her asshole now being slightly opened by a finger to allow Lena to literally tongue fuck her asshole. </p><p>“Your asshole tastes so fucking good,” Lena said, always reducing her dominant attitude when she was buried tongue first in Kara’s delectable asshole. </p><p>“Your tongue feels so good,” Kara said, always wanting to encourage her Mistress. </p><p>“This ass needs a good fucking, doesn’t it?” Lena appraised, as she looked around for something to stick into it today. She’d previously fucked Kara’s asshole with a variety of items, including both ends of a pop bottle, a cucumber, and even a cue ball from her home’s pool table. Today she wanted to push the superhero’s asshole even further, so she reached for a rolling pin… wanting to see how wide she could get this indestructible asshole to gape. </p><p>“Yes Mistress, my asshole feels so bereft and empty without you inside of it,” Kara agreed, knowing she wouldn’t be getting her big dick yet… no, first Lena was going to gape her asshole with something else. The vibrating toothbrush last night had created wild sensations inside her, and she was wondering what inventive toy Lena had in mind for today.</p><p>“Let’s see if your tight little asshole can take this,” Lena said as she positioned the narrow handle of the rolling pin at Kara’s wet, slightly open asshole.</p><p>“Short of the Eiffel Tower, I’ll take pretty much anything you can shove at me, Mistress,” Kara said, confident that was true. She’d taken a lot of things in her asshole, and never felt a glimmer of pain… a perk of being a superhero, she assumed. She looked back and saw the rolling pin at the ready, and smiled, “Ohhhhh, that should gape my butt<br/>
hole good.”</p><p>“That’s the plan,” Lena smiled, as she pushed the small handle inside Kara’s super-butt rather easily. </p><p>“Ooooh, just shove that rolling pin up my asshole,” Kara encouraged, knowing she’d be gaped well now and fucked better later.</p><p>…</p><p>“Good, fist my ass,” Sam moaned as Alex fingered her with four fingers. She’d been anally fist fucked a few times by Alex, and it drove her fucking wild every time. Her ass could swallow any fist whole.</p><p>“You just love my fist in your asshole, don’t you, Baby?” Alex cooed, as she obliged by slipping her entire fist into the asshole... always stunned to see that once again, Sam’s asshole could swallow her entire fist.</p><p>“Feels so fucking good,” the pregnant woman moaned loudly, the pleasure of taking a fist in her asshole amazing. </p><p>Alex was always amazed when her arm went past her wrist as it disappeared into Sam’s ass.</p><p>…</p><p>“Ooooh, yes,” Kara moaned, as the wide central part of the rolling pin gaped her asshole wider than an earthling could handle without injury. </p><p>“Your ass really can take anything,” Lena said, as she watched the foot-long rolling pin disappearing inside Kara’s asshole.</p><p>“My asshole was made for fucking,” Kara bragged, perhaps the hottest words ever to be uttered from a superhero’s mouth.</p><p>…</p><p>“Oh yes, fist fuck my butthole, shove your arm all the way inside,” Sam exhorted, loving the feeling of being filled as deep as inhumanly possible inside her magical ass.</p><p>…</p><p>“Yes, fuck my ass with that rolling pin,” Kara moaned, as she felt her ass both stretched and filled all at once. </p><p>…</p><p>“Time to pound that backdoor,” Alex said a minute later as she pulled her forearm and hand out of her wife, admiring the hugely gaped asshole. </p><p>“Mmmmmm, yes Mistress,” Sam said, having loved the fisting but still feeling anticipatory, since nothing came remotely close to the raw passion and intimacy of being ass fucked by her wife’s big dick. </p><p>“Such a beautiful gaping hole,” Alex said, unable not to admire her handiwork (pun definitely intended) and her arm-work. </p><p>“Created just for you to plug,” Sam said, wiggling her woefully empty ass hungrily.</p><p>…</p><p>“Shit, you can take all of it,” Lena said, as the rolling pin was all the way inside except for the handle. </p><p>“I’m so full, Mistress,” Kara moaned, loving to take whatever Lena slammed into her ass… the thicker the better… the deeper the better.</p><p>Lena began to fuck her ass with the rolling pin. “God am I going to pound this asshole tonight.”</p><p>‘I can’t wait,” Kara said, loving it the moment Lena’s cock filled her asshole.</p><p>Lena pulled the kitchen implement out after a couple minutes and admired the huge gaping hole that was already slowly shrinking, the rolling pin having really gotten the superhero’s asshole huge. “God is your asshole gaped!”</p><p>“Yes, I feel so wide open,” Kara agreed, feeling a little empty without something stuck in it. </p><p>“Not for long,” Lena said, as she tossed the rolling pin aside and stepped into position behind her hot superhero pet.</p><p>“Just slam that big dick of yours up my asshole,” Kara begged eagerly, looking back to see Lena poised for action behind her.</p><p>…</p><p>“Oh yes,” Sam moaned, Alex’s arms wrapped around her as she slowly fucked her ass.</p><p>“I love this position,” Alex said, as she cupped Sam’s tits while fucking her ass.</p><p>“The calm before the storm,” Sam moaned, knowing that soon Alex would be drilling her hard and deep.</p><p>…</p><p>“Oh yes,” Kara moaned as Lena’s cock filled her.</p><p>“Such a great… tight… asshole,” Lena said, punctuating each of her words with an additional hard thrust, in awe how the hugely gaped hole was already tightening around her cock.</p><p>“Not for long with that cock,” Kara moaned just for the sake of it; she was blessed with a unique asshole that could loosen and tighten at will, without subjecting her to any pain at all.</p><p>…</p><p>“God, I love your cock inside me,” Sam said.</p><p>“And I love you,” Alex said, kissing the back of her wife’s neck as she spooned her. </p><p>…</p><p>“Oh yes,” Kara moaned loudly as Lena began really fucking her ass hard.</p><p>“Take my dick, slut,” Lena said, even though Kara was of course doing just that.</p><p>“Use my asshole any damn way you want, so long as it’s for your pleasure,” Kara urged her.</p><p>“Oh, it’s for your pleasure too,” Lena said, loving how they both got off from rough anal sex.</p><p>“Oh, that it is,” Kara agreed, as she began to bounce back on Lena’s big dick.</p><p>…</p><p>“Okay baby, I really want you down and dirty now,” Sam growled, “ten to a hundred and fifty in ten seconds, if you please,” the slow fucking bringing her pleasure, but not nearly as much as a deep, vigorous ass reaming would.</p><p>“You don’t like my making love to you?” Alex teased as she bit her ear.</p><p>“I’m not sure it qualifies as making love at any velocity when your cock’s in my ass,” Sam pointed out, as Alex pulled out and Sam rolled onto her stomach, her ass up, and wide open for deep drilling.</p><p>“Touché,” Alex laughed, as she got behind her and again admired the gaping hole.</p><p>…</p><p>Lena pounded Kara hard from behind, as Kara begged, “Harder, Mistress, really ream my asshole with your big superhero-plowing fuck dick.”</p><p>“You mean my superhero dominating dick, my fair-haired little pet,” Lena corrected, all nine inches deep diving into her ass.</p><p>“Yes, yes, Mistress,” Kara moaned, her orgasm rising quickly. “I’m just a bimbo slut for my super villain Mistress.”</p><p>“Mmmmmmm,” Lena said, loving to be seen as a super villain… at least sexually; she certainly didn’t wish to emulate her brother.</p><p>“Own my ass, Mistress,” Kara said, giving her body over to Lena completely.</p><p>“I already do,” she said, tugging on the collar around her pet’s neck, as she kept drilling her.</p><p>…</p><p>“Oh God, you get so deep inside me from this position,” Sam moaned, as all of Alex’s eight inches plowed her anal erogenous zone.</p><p>“You love being my anal slut, don’t you?” Alex asked rhetorically, knowing Sam began loving dirty talk the moment her ass began getting pounded. At first using such language had been challenging for Alex, since although she was comfortable being a top, she wasn’t a natural dominant… but she’d schooled herself into being more verbal since Sam responded to it so enthusiastically.</p><p>“God, yes,” Sam cried, her orgasm rising, “I love your cock reaming my asshole.”</p><p>“I want you to come like my cheap whore from getting ass fucked, you dirty bitch,” Alex berated her, recalling how verbal Lena had been with Kara.</p><p>“Oh yes, drill my asshole,” Sam moaned, her orgasm imminent. </p><p>…</p><p>“Oh, God yes,” Kara moaned as she bounced on Lena’s cock in a new position, taking all nine inches deeper, and from a different angle.</p><p>Lena enjoyed watching her personal superhero, still wearing her colourful outfit, a couple of holes always open for easy convenience. (Which was why, even though Supergirl always wore a short skirt, nobody, especially the press, was ever permitted even a glimpse of her panties.)</p><p>“May I please come, Mistress?” Kara pleaded as she bounced on Lena’s dick.</p><p>“You may, you dirty ass slut,” Lena said, knowing that whenever Kara came her ass tightened, and so her own orgasm quickly followed.</p><p>…</p><p>“Oh yes, fuck, I’m coming,” Sam screamed, her orgasm cascading through her. </p><p>“So am I,” Alex grunted, as the excessive tightness of Sam’s ass, always extra tight at the moment she came, milked her cum from her balls.</p><p>…</p><p>“Thank you, Mistress,” Kara screamed, cupping her super-tits through her outfit while her orgasm hit her.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Lena grunted, as her orgasm followed a couple seconds later.</p><p>…</p><p>“Yes, come in my ass,” Sam moaned, loving the warm viscosity filling her butthole painted white… God, she loved nothing more than feeling her asshole filled with warm cum.</p><p>…</p><p>“Yes, fill my shit hole with your big load, Mistress,” Kara moaned, as the pleasure warmed her very core.</p><p>Kara could feel herself being branded as Lena's butt slut, as her bottom was filled with cum, and she loved it more than anything else. </p><p>…</p><p>A couple minutes later Sam and Alex were again spooning, and Alex whispered, seeing her wife already drifting away into slumber, “I love you, Sam.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Alex,” Sam breathed sleepily.</p><p>…</p><p>“Suck my cock and clean it all up,” Lena ordered.</p><p>“Yes, Mistress,” Kara obeyed, turning around and sucking that big cock, extracting any last remnants of cum.</p><p>And then, completely out of nowhere (actually the doorway): “Holy shit,” Lex Luthor gasped. “My cute sister not only has a big dick, but also has a Kryptonian asshole to fuck with it. How cool is that?”</p><p>“Hi, bro,” Lena smiled, not at all embarrassed to be captus habens sexus (caught having sex) by her wicked brother.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>